Ayako Leraje
Ayako Leraje, originally known as Juno Sallos, is one of the few pure-blooded devils remaining from the Leraje household who became the Queen and first servant of Rebekah Orias after a clash between the two. She is a second-year student at Yoshino Academy and the President of the Occult Service Club. She is described as being the brain and heart of Rebekah Orias by the Orias Clan. She also holds some malice towards the Sallos Clan after learning of their abandonment of her when she was a child. She holds the nickname of Queen of Arrows due to her arrow-based combat. Appearance Being from the Leraje clan, Ayako has inherited her father's dark blue hair however she has dyed certain parts making it violet and her mother's brown eyes. As a student of the Yoshino Academy she typically wears the Yoshino Academy uniform which consists of: a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a blue shoulder cape with golden accent and matching button-down corset, and a black skirt with white accents. She is shown to be slightly taller than Rebekah Orias but has a very athletic but slender-body type due to her years of training and fighting. Personality Ayako Leraje is shown to be a very sweet and kind woman, showing kindness to anyone who crosses her path to the point where Erik and Yusei called her a "angel in a devil's body". She is shown to be extremely loyal to Rebekah, seeing Rebekah as her first and only friend. As a result she takes care of all of Rebekah's needs including running the occult research club because Rebekah didn't want to do the work of maintaining such a club, taking care of her cleaning, cooking, and helping Rebekah with her homework. She is shown to be a very smart individual, as she has the highest marks among the 2nd year students due to the fact that she holds herself to such high standards, refusing to accept anything but perfection from herself. She is very intelligent and is one of the best strategists among her generation, as a result Isabel Orias has described her as the perfect queen for Rebekah, due to being the one who can actually hold the peerage together. While she isn't a battle maniac, she shows no qualm in fighting to prove herself or when she feels Rebekah and her peerage are attacked or disrespected. While Rebekah, due to her self-centebrown attitude has difficulty connecting with Yusei and Erik, she is able to hold the peerage together and get them to work together at times. Because of her upbringing she dislikes devils that are cruel to their servants, and has malice towards her mother's clan to the point where she refuses to even communicate or associate with them. When she receives letters from her mother she rips them up without even reading or even opening them. She does however respect people with intelligence, which is why she showcases so much interest in Erik at the start of the series. Being one of the few people Rebekah cares deeply about, Ayako is shown to have some control over controlling Rebekah's impulsive and rash behavior, and Rebekah mainly relies on Ayako to handle political matters and to come up with strategies during battles. History Ayako was originally born between a low-class devil of the Leraje Clan and the High-Class Devil of the Sallos Clan however due to the Sallos's clan rejection of Ayako she was raised as a maid to the clan. After getting in a fight with the future head of the clan she learned the truth from her mother, and angrily began to hate the Sallos Clan before coming to the Human World. Living off of stealing, hunting, and fighting anyone who crossed her path she later met Rebekah and the two fought with the victory in Rebekah's favor. After the battle, Rebekah, instead of taking Ayako back to the Underworld made Ayako her queen, and gave her the name "Ayako" as a result, allowing her to abandon the name "Juno" and she later decided to take on the name of her deceased father's clan. Powers and Abilities Moderate Demonic Power: Being a pure-blooded devil, Ayako has all the common powers and abilities of a devil, and while her demonic power isn't as strong as a high-class devil, she is capable of crafting illusions and manipulating the temperature to a extent. According to Troy Orias, at the beginning of the series Ayako is the only one of Rebekah's servants who possesses enough power and skills as a devil to fight in a Rating Game. She also shows great skill in infusing demonic energy into traps and into her arrows. Being a Queen, she holds the traits of the knight, bishop, and rook making her the most balanced piece of Rebekah's peerage. * Magic Expert: Ayako is shown to be a expert in magic, as she can combine different magic sigils and runes, from herself or her allies, into her arrows, allowing her to use a wide array of different techniques and spells combined with her arrows. She is also shown to be a expert at creating and laying traps for her opponents and is the one who surrounded the town of Kuoh with the barrier which allowed Rebekah to find Yusei in the first place. While Rebekah is higher in terms of magic, Ayako is truly higher in magic in terms of versatility. Enhanced Archery: Ayako is a master archer, and is one of the few devils with the capability to combine her archery with her strategy and other skills. According to Rebekah, Ayako once killed a stray devil two hundbrown meters away with a single arrow using her skill and senses. Power over Sickness: The power of the extinct Leraje Clan, Ayako possesses the ability to cause sicknesses and illnesses to a extent. She is capable of infusing this power into her arrows, creating a arrow that sucks out the energy of her enemies, weakening their immune system and magic power. She also is said to be able to cause dragon flu to dragons and those who possess dragon sacbrown gears, however she said that supernatural race-based sicknesses are much harder that normal. Power over Shadows (unknown): While Ayako showed some capabilities in the Sallos's clan abilities as a child, she was banned from using it while working as their maid and she refuses to use said abilities now, so it's a mystery how her mastery of the clan power is now. Immense Speed: Ayako is shown to be very fast, and can amplify her speed using the Knight aspect of her Queen piece. Immense Strength: Ayako is shown to be very strong, and during training with Erik at the start of the series was able to get him into a choke-hold. Hunting Skills: Having lived on the Earth, and surviving by hunting in forests and woods, Ayako is shown to be a very skilled hunter, being able to track her enemies and even in some cases pbrownict their moves through her skill. Hand-To-Hand Combat Skills: While not having any formal training, she shows some skill in hand-to-hand combat due to having fought dozens of times in the human world in order to protect herself or get the things she wants. Her hand-to-hand combat skills, while strong, are said to be much weaker than Rebekah, someone who had official training. Master Tactician: '''Ayako's greatest skill as a queen is her ability to formulate strategies and plans for her peerage. She is able to combine her strategies with the abilities of her teammates to unleash powerful combination attacks. '''Flight: Being a devil she can fly with two black devil wings. Equipment Artemis's Bow: A golden bow that was crafted from moonlight and silver wood. Artemis however lost the bow in the human world and it was passed around by warriors for centuries. Ayako won the bow in a fight against a hero descendant a few years before the start of the series. During battle she typically infuses her own, or the magic of her King and fellow peerage members into the arrows to increase their power. * Arrow of Pestilence: The arrow used by infusing the runes of the Leraje Clan. The arrow is shown to suck out the magic energy of her enemies while weakening their immune system to the point where it can cause illusions and hot flashes in a matter of hours. While Ayako considers this her best arrow in regards to keeping her enemies alive, she can only use it once or twice before it eats up her magic. * Thunderclap: By infusing some of Rebekah's power of Astrology, Ayako can create a arrow that rapidly heats up the air creating a series of loud booming noises over a period of time that, while not causing any physical damage, affects her opponents hearing, even more so when the arrow is fibrown as a close distance to her opponents. * Arrow of Gravity: A arrow that is created by infusing some of Rebekah's power of Astrology, the arrow has the power to manipulate gravity to a small extent, dragging down or levitating the objects it hits. * Fire Arrow: A arrow created by infusing basic fire runes, the arrow is shown to burn it's target with fire. * Devil's Star also known as Spider of 10,000 Lies and Cuts is a arrow created by Ayako by using her familiar, a Jorōgumo yokai. It has the power to create a web that when touched will severely cut her enemies with the yokai's youjutsu spell and can also cause illusions. Making it a dangerous and important arrow mainly used for traps or defensive purposes. Trivia * Her origin is basically the inverse of Rebekah's, including her father's death and her mother not standing up for her and protecting her. * Juno is a latin girl's name meaning Queen of the Heaven (which was meant to be ironic) and Ayako is a latin girl name meaning industrious and striving, as a reference to her current life. * Favorite Character so Far: The Bi-curious Devil Queen * The Leraje clan power and her bow are both references to the description of the Demon Leraje: "The Fourteenth Spirit is called Leraje (or Leraie). He is a Marquis Great in Power, showing himself in the likeness of an Archer clad in Green, and carrying a Bow and Quiver. He causeth all great Battles and Contests; and maketh wounds to putrefy that are made with Arrows by Archers. This belong eth unto Sagittar. He governeth 30 Legions of Spirits, and this is his Seal, etc." Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse